


A Discovered Destiny

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival finds a new life and purpose as a knight of Camelot. </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discovered Destiny

**#11.  A Discovered Destiny**

Featured Character: Percival

Rating/Warnings: K+

Word Count: 314

Summary: Percival finds a new life and purpose as a knight of Camelot. 

**#11. A Discovered Destiny**

Percival was at a crossroads on his life. He hadn’t thought out his future past the next day. He was at odds with himself and with life in general.

His friend Lancelot got a letter to come help an old friend. It seemed like a good cause and he had nothing to hold him anymore. Everything he had loved had been taken from him.

Just weeks ago his village and his home were attacked by Cenred’s army. He survived because he a few other men were out hunting for meat. When he came back there were nothing left but smoldering piles of debris and the dead. They killed everyone including children. Among the dead were his parents and his wife Mary. 

They traveled towards Camelot and into the Darkling Woods. They came upon a group of men under attack by Cenred’s army. Lancelot knew them and asked for his help so he did what he could. He loosened a boulder and caused a rock fall that saved them.

He never believed that he would be standing in the presence of royalty. He never thought that he would meet the prince Arthur of Camelot.

Arthur smiled. “I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident.”

This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down. Lancelot introduced him

Percival wasn’t sure what to say “Your Highness.”

When the prince shook his hand and told him to call him Arthur it was surreal to him. He was a farmer from a poor village that no longer existed and he was here shaking hands with a prince.  

He didn’t even hear much after that except the prince thanking him.

In that moment Percival found purpose and a new life. He gave his heart to Camelot to serve the prince and future king. his knighting in the ancient castle only solidified his path to his new life.


End file.
